Talk:Fargut
I came here to see if there was anything to Fargut beyond the short few lines he has when you arrive on Omega. Thanks to this page I know there's nothing else. While it might seem silly, it's worth keeping the page around just for people like myself so we know, for a fact, there's nothing we're missing. Agreed, this page is useful for telling people that the character is useless. 04:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just because it's in the game does not mean that it always deserves a dedicated article. I say we delete it. We won't be missing anything if he's just mentioned on another article. In the mean time, I'm changing the "SSV" part of the Normandy, cuz i'm a man on a mission. :)--Effectofthemassvariety 05:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I concur with the proposal for deletion, which would make this a tie, 2-2. Now I could say that my admin vote carries tie-breaking power (and it may come to that) but, seeing as it was 2-1 in favor of keeping before I voted, if there is anyone else who sees this and has strong feelings one way or the other, lemme here 'em! Otherwise, if it's still 2-2 next time I bother perusing the 'Candidates for Deletion' category, it's tie-breaker time! SpartHawg948 12:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's next time. And nothing links here, so I'm playing the admin card and breaking the tie. I guess you could say that in this capacity I'm sort of like Joe Biden, only with a brain! :P SpartHawg948 20:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I think Fargut should have a page, I spent awhile trying to figure out who he is, it's helpful for people. Also, Fargut is one of my favorite characters. What's the harm in him having a page? Pena47 08:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok what is there to say about this character? This would literally be a three-sentence article, if that. Just because he is one of your favorite characters doesn't mean anything if the article can't justify it's contents. And this is one of those cases where it can't and won't. Lancer1289 12:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not just that he's one of my favorite, it's also useful for people trying to figure out who he is. Also, there's plenty to say about him. He's the first Salarian you meet in ME2, first person you meet on Omega, and foreshadows the influence/fear of Aria (he's afraid of her, implied when he says "whatever she wants" before running off). And if I may repeat what I said earlier, what's the harm in him having a page?? Pena47 17:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::So there is literally about two, maybe three sentences, at the most, worth of information there. Two, or even three sentences is not enough to justify an article. We have plenty of other minor characters that don't have articles, and I do not see a need to recreate one. Lancer1289 18:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about a page dedicated to the minor characters? Just a list of any character without a page and a small paragraph describing them, their role, etc. Pena47 18:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::That idea has also come up in the past and shot down as there would be extremely little information on them, and the page would be extremely long. Unnecessarily long actually. Lancer1289 18:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC)